Finland x Reader x OC PART 2: Finland Ending
by Professor Gaz Nami
Summary: First alternative ending for part two of the Finland x Reader x OC fic. The second alternative ending will be Ty's option.


The Rainy Day Meeting

**Finland x Reader x OC**

After finishing up, you rushed down the stairs back to Tino and Ty, who were, at the moment, glaring holes into each others foreheads. At first, you rendered it suspicious, but then brushed that feeling off as quickly as it came. It was probably nothing anyways, right? You sighed and made your way to the certain two boys and sat between them, breaking the heavy glare. "So, Ty, did _you_ have any ideas of what you wanted to do today?" You said suddenly, wanted desperately out of this unknowingly, tense situation.

"Oh, yeah- hold on a sec..." Ty said before rummaging through his back pack that sat on the floor, next to the couch where you three were sitting. What was he pulling out?

A small, red box was revealed from under the rough fabric of the rucksack with white, bold letters that read **Pocky**.

"Here's what I had in mind! Granted, I thought that when I called, saying that I was coming over, you would've kicked him out, but you know, whatever... Pocky!" He said, unveiling the box and holding it up high in the air with mock triumph and a silly, stupid look on his face that you couldn't help giggle at.

And then the thought seeped in.

"Pocky...?!" You and Tino asked in univision to no one in particular. You looked over at the blonde haired boy who was slightly shifting uncomfortably in his seat, looking at his shoes, and- was that a pink mist spreading across his face?

"Yeah, you guys know what it is?" Ty said with fake innocence lacing his voice and a sly smirk plastered to his lips. You kept your gaze towards Tino, awaiting his reaction to all this. He lifted his head up and met your stare with violet eyes. He looked back down at the floor, immediately, his face turning all new shades of red at this point.

"Y-yes, I know what it is..." He replied, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"As do I." You admitted truthfully.

"Alright, the fact that we all know how to play is going to make this a whole lot more fun, then!" Ty said. Wow, just wow. You couldn't really think of anything else to think, currently. You had never seen this side of Ty before!

Opening up said small red box revealing the biscuity goodness from within, Ty took one out then bit the uncovered end and faced you. "Wer gown firsht."

"What was that?" You were certain of what he said, but you wanted to drag this out as long as humanly possibly. Ty then proceeded to remove the chocolate stick from his mouth and said, "I said, 'We're going first.'"

"Yeah, I know. Are you sure you want to do this Ty? I mean... You know I love Pocky, really, but there's so many other things to do...-"

"I'm sure." He mentioned with utter undoubtfulness in voice accompanied by assertiveness. With that being said, he placed the Pocky in his mouth once more and leaned closer towards you, motioning for you to place the other end in your mouth. You reluctantly oblige and bite down gently on the covered end. "R'dy? G'." The two of you slowly make your way on the Pocky, well, _you_ were going slowly, Ty was going a little quick for your liking.

Getting closer and closer, Ty was about centimeters from your face now. Drawing even nearer, you could feel his breath on your lips. The last bit of pocky was just in between you and... Got it! You snatched it up and ate it quickly before the game got a chance to turn into something more. "Ha, yes! I win!" You exclaim while jumping up and down in your seat excitedly, relieved that you didn't have to do anything else besides the game. Before giving Ty a chance to retort, you picked a pocky and grasped it between your teeth.

You scooted towards Tino and tilted you head. Tino's eyes widened and his ex- blush that had died down a bit was returning at full speed, portraying a beautiful shade of crimson. He got the hint and leaned inwards then bit down on the chocolate covered part of the delight.

"Mm."

With the signal noise being made, you two started towards each other, blushing profusely. You both took your time, but still, the closer you got, the more you could feel the heat radiating off of his face. You two were so close together now, you could barely keep yourself together. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest and your breathing was anything but paced.

Caught up in your own thoughts, you failed to realize that your lips met with a pair of soft, firm ones.

Your [e/c] eyes widened once you caught up with what had happened, Tino's eyes just as big in shock. You saw that his eyes were shutting softly like curtains and you couldn't help but let your own eyelids flutter close.

Your hand being placed on top of your knee, you felt a warm palm land above it. You reached your free hand towards Tino's hair and let your fingers become tangled in his light blonde locks. He slipped an arm around your waist and pulled you to a sitting position on his lap. Your lips seeming to synchronize creating wonderful movements of bliss, you let yourself melt within your love's arms. You couldn't imagine any other place you'd rather be-

_"Ahem."_

You and Tino stop your actions and look to your side. Ty did _not_ look impressed nor pleased. You suppose you had forgotten he was there for a moment seeing as though you had lost track of reality while with Tino.

"U-uh, sorry..." You managed to mumbled, your heated face tilted to the floor. You stood up as to get off of Tino's lap, when he gently grabbed your arm and pulled you back down. You sat back down on his lap, facing him, and he engulfed you in a bear hug. Tino rested his chin in the crook of your neck. You leaned back and looked at him with beautiful eyes filled with shock and a bit of curiosity. Where did this sudden courage come from?

"You should stay right here..." He muttered sweetly, planting his lips on yours once more.

"Maybe she wanted to get off, hm?" Ty suggested, a bit of anger apparent in his voice, from the fact that you had sat back down with Tino.

Now it was your turn to be courageous.

"Nope. Not ever." You said matter-of-factly. You pecked Tino's cheek then stood up. You walked over to Ty who had a mixture of curiosity, sadness, and anger in his eyes.

"Ty..." You started.

"_!" Ty didn't shout, but stated loudly.

"H-hm?"

"_, it's me or him. Keep him as a lousy _'lover'_, or keep me as a friend or something more.." You two were only feet away now and you tilted your head up to get a better view of him.

**SLAP**

"Get out."

"W-wha-"

"I said 'get out.' You can't talk about some one I love like that. Get out."

Eyes wide from confusion and shock he looked down a you, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

"Fine. I didn't think you had such bad taste anyways." He huffed then made his way to the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

"_..." Tino looked over towards you.

"I wasn't going to let him treat you as if you were something less, Tino."

"..."

"..."

You walked back over to Tino and pulled him into a hug. He placed a kiss on your forehead then you leaned onto his chest, you could hear his heartbeat.

"Rakastan sinua, _..." He muttered into your hair.

"I love you, too, Tino."


End file.
